Impulsos
by Nekokosa
Summary: Shonen ai Kurama x Hiei Impulsos, que de no ser contenidos pueden cambiar el ritmo en que gira una vida.One shot


Hola...je, este es un fic, que hice esta tarde (14.de.dic.2007)

solo un capi, yo soy mala para fics largos xD, y para los cortos??... ps tmb!! XD

en fin, aqui esta, lo queda decir, **"Shonen ai"!!! Kurama xHiei.**

**y...los personajes no son mios (u.u) son de Togashi-sama (alabad!!)

* * *

**

Impulsos , Cuando lo imposible, se hace inevitable

* * *

"_Aprisionado, secuestrado por un instinto casi feroz, salvaje, y estúpido..., se soltó como pudo de aquella situación y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a un pequeño youkai sumamente confundido, con aquella acción"_

_Pero todo tiene un inicio, y para llegar a ese punto de la historia, comencemos por decir lo que ocurrió antes…_

_Un día antes…

* * *

_

Era ya casi de noche, y los alumnos del club de ciencias y botánica salían del lugar, entre ellos, estaba Shuuichi Minamino, quien había quedado de ayudarles en el proyecto escolar _"solo por esta vez"._

La noche era fresca, mas de lo habitual pero eso le hacia tener un encanto aun mayor de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Lo único malo, es solo el hecho, que noches así, fueron hechas para los amantes, y es que _"eso"_ para las almas solitarias, es un calor negado.

Y aun así la disfrutaba como a nada, vagando paseándose, y recordando…

Recordando, un cruel sentimiento que le había nacido años atrás, que le asustó, le incomodó, y terminó por aceptarlo en el más recóndito de sus silencios.

Prácticamente guardado, en el cofre mas escondido, perdido, y nublado de la oscuridad que le albergaba, y que nadie, nadie podría ver.

Excelente actor que resulto ser ese zorro…

Así de simple y tan sencillo que resultaba siempre verle tan _"feliz_", tan alegre…tan centrado…

No se caía, no se andaba con sucios rodeos, y tras esa carita de ángel perdido, no estaba más que un astuto zorro, cruel, frío y manipulador…

Cambiado por el amor., el de una madre.

¿Volvería a cambiar ahora que sabía lo que le pasaba? …¿lo guardaría por siempre...?

Así caminaba, pensando cavilando e imaginado, lo inimaginable, haciendo en su mente realidad lo imposible, rubíes penetrantes, pálida tez, y voz hipnotizante, de negro el color de la ropa…

Belleza _"no-humana"._

Necesaria para respirar…verle de lejos, su única manera da cambiar su sed, y ansiosamente…le pensaba, esperando, casi en vano, el Koorime respondiera a sus _"llamados"._

Comenzó a parar su andar, y se dio cuenta, que había caminado sin ningún rumbo, y la poca iluminación hacia ver mas complicado el panorama, aun mas para una distraída mente como la suya.

* * *

Había caminado de mas, estaba lejos de su casa, lo sabia, y caminó de regreso, suspirando, deseando, que momentos así no se repitieran. 

Maldito impulso que le consumía, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, anhelando, con algún encuentro, una nueva misión, verle de nuevo…por largo rato.

Y es que, cuando llegaba a ver a su amigo de negros cabellos, le faltaban segundos a los minutos, nunca era suficiente, quería mas, más de poder verle, de amarle a la distancia, sentirle cerca aunque estuviera tan lejos…

Una _"adicción"_

No se podía dar el lujo, de echar por la borda años de valiosa amistad, no, jamás pasaría, se guardaría todo dentro de si, para no fallar, ni el, ni a Hiei.

Pero la noche avanzaba rápido, y el a sus pasos también, pronto llegó a su casa, entró y saludó a su preocupada familia, se excusó diciendo que había pasado con un amigo, y entro cansadamente a su habitación. A leer, a escuchar música, a relajarse en el baño, a dormir, soñando con lo mismo una, y otra vez.

Los sueños, son, el lugar mas sagrado, tus pensamientos, todo lo que ello implica.

Cuando de verdad eres libre, así de sencillo…pues lo sabia, era libre de pensar lo que quisiera.

Y el quería pensar en Hiei, amaba pensar en Hiei, y al igual que verlo, era una adicción que cada vez le controlaba mas y mas…

Y en sus sueños, era igual.

No pasaban, de las 2 de la madrugada, cuando un ruido se escucho en la ventana, alarmado, pensando rápidamente en las posibilidades de que fuese un ladrón, o cualquier otra criatura, se puso de pie, pero su alteración bajó al momento en que escuchó una voz.

-Hn, creí que estaría abierta...-dijo una vez que el mismo había abierto la puerta, recordemos pues, que Hiei fue un ladrón de profesión.

-Lo siento, no creí que fueras a venir – respondió un Kurama un tanto asombrado y aletargado.- hacia frío...

-Hn, en realidad no iba a venir…pero me harto. –respondió entrando en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio del pelirrojo.

No pensó que hubiese un motivo realmente para que el koorime estuviera ahí, así pues le invito a dormir cómodamente en la cama, mientras el podría cambiar de sitio, hacia un futón guardado.

-Hn, no es necesario, -dijo sentándose cerca de la ventana.- duérmete Kitsune.

Esas palabras le sonaron dulces, o era tal vez su adormilada mente que le hacia pensar esas cosas, pero finalmente, extendió una afelpada cobija sobre el demonio, y se acostó.

Era común, ese tipo de visitas del demonio a su dormitorio, sin embargo, jamás habían sido tan tarde. Le vio, dormir tan apaciblemente, apenas iluminado por la luz de luna. Tentadoramente, se sentó a lado de el, tomó una cobija, misma que se hecho encima, y se quedó dormido a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente: 

Los rayos del sol, caían delicadamente sobre sus cabezas, y ahí en casi la misma posición de la noche anterior los dos amanecieron, única diferencia era, que Hiei había terminado por recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Kurama, y este a su vez su cabeza sobre la de Hiei.

Fue el pelirrojo, quien abrió primero los ojos, y un sonrojo, profundo, que elevo su temperatura corporal, lo lleno, al darse cuenta de tan _"peculiar"_ postura.

Se acomodó un poco, y al contacto, Hiei se despertó, soñoliento, parpadeó un par de veces, y al notar todo, su mirada denotó sorpresa. Sin embargo se repuso rápidamente.

-¿que haces ahí? –pregunto al Zorro, mientras acomodaba de nuevo la venda que cubría su tercer ojo.

-me solidaricé –dijo en tono un tanto juguetón poniéndose de pie.

-Hn –respondió con una sonrisa de mofa, para luego bostezar.

Peculiar gesto, que hizo a Kurama perderse en ese panorama.

* * *

Para mas tarde, después de haber desayunado, vestido y hasta de haber bebido cocoa, charlaron un poco, Kurama desde una silla en su habitación, y Hiei, en la rama del árbol contiguo a la ventana. 

Fue una charla corta, pero de alguna manera amena, para ambas partes, cortada de tajo, cuando el timbre sonó, los compañeros de clase del pelirrojo habían ido a visitarle. _"hoy que no hay clases vienen a por mi…"_

-"hn ve" –dijo resignado a que su platica sobre evoluciones de técnicas hubiera sido interrumpida

-"¿no vienes?" –pregunto, esperando una respuesta que sabia no le seria otorgada

"-Hn, no, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que soportar a esos ningen" –dicho esto, se puso de pie y desapareció cual sombra.

* * *

Era ya de tarde, el sol empezaba a ponerse, un ocaso iluminaba de anaranjado el parque donde el Kitsune caminaba, recordando una y otra vez la situación matutina, hasta que una figura lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

"_pensamientos hechos realidad"_

Ahí, bajo un frondoso árbol estaba el Jaganshi, de pie, como si le estuviera esperando.

El zorro, camino cada vez más a prisa, hasta que llego a donde estaba su amigo, y justo ahí fue cuando el más fuerte impulso, jamás experimentado le invadió, cada una de las gotas de su sangre, sus ojos despegaban un brillo inigualable, y el rojizo color se poso sobre sus mejillas.

No hubo tiempo de charlar, ni de intercambiar ni una sola palabra, cuando el pelirrojo, dio un paso de mas, quedando peligrosamente cerca, Hiei, le miraba a los ojos, no supo como reaccionar, al momento en que su amigo le aprisionó con sus brazos, entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

Sintió un calor, que no era incomodo, y de repente, sintió los labios del Kitsune, sobre los suyos.

Kurama en ese momento quedo dominado, por si mismo….por su deseo…

Aprisionado, secuestrado por un instinto casi feroz, salvaje, y estúpido..., se soltó como pudo de aquella situación y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a un pequeño youkai sumamente confundido, con aquella acción.

Se reprochaba a si mismo el haber cometido semejante…estupidez. Sentía que había perdido todo, todo lo que tenía por un minuto de perder su autocontrol.

Y la imagen de aquel demonio de negro, alejándose le domino la mente….

* * *

Mientras, aquel confundido demonio, quedo aturdido por semejante acto, no supo si molestarse, o sentir algo mas, o sabia el por que Kurama había actuado así, pero no había sido _"algo"_ desagradable. 

Y no se iba a quedar sin ninguna explicación, así pues, que busco al zorro, hasta encontrarle sentado con la mirada al cielo. El ocaso ya no iluminaba los sitios, pues ahora era una estrellada noche la que cantaba al compás del silencio.

"Kitsune"-dijo para hacerlo voltear.

"Hiei!!!..." –dijo sorprendido, sin saber que sentir…era un momento complicado.

"…Hn¿por que te has ido así?..¿Es que te ah dado miedo?"

"No, solo no debí hacerlo y ya"

"¿Ah no¡Ja!"

Hubo una pausa…

"Siento cosas, algo muy fuerte por ti, cuando te veo,….amor...es eso¡no!..No solo cuando te veo, siempre, siempre estas en mi mente!...no debí hacerlo lo entiendes Hiei?, es imposible, que…"

"¿Que sienta lo mismo?-…Hn"

"……ah."

"Imposible?..."

La actitud de ambos parecía cambiar del como eran habitualmente….

Hiei, se acerco a Kurama, tomándolo del cabello que caía al frente, y se hizo hacia abajo…

-¡Kurama…¿Por que huyes¡Lo "imposible" es inevitable!!

-Hiei…. ¡!

En ese momento, el panorama se aclaro, y de nuevo, hubo un beso, largo, calido, y confortable.

El calor especial de la noche fresca, esta vez, pertenecería, a ellos dos.

* * *

ahi esta Aaaah!! (miedo), ah en fin , por cierto, de nuevo gracias a kienes se atreven a leer esto!!

bye !!!


End file.
